Noble Six
SPARTAN-B312, better known under the callsign of Noble Six, was a SPARTAN-III Commando that participated in numerous skirmishes for the UNSC military the death of nearly every UNSC personnel there. He would later be trained in the piloting of the SABRE fighter, and was considered the "personal grim reaper" of his superior officer, who used him to wipe out entire Militia squads without hesitation or effort. After the first Noble Six, a SPARTAN-III named Tholm, died in battle, B312 was transferred to Noble Team and brought into the fold on Reach. Once on Reach, Noble Six engaged the overwhelming Covenant forces at every opportunity, landing many decisive victories, destroying numerous key targets and killing hundreds of enemy troops. Despite this best effort, Reach was doomed to loss in the face of the enemy's forces. Six's teammates were killed off one-by-one, eventually leaving only him to sacrifice himself to ensure the UNSC Pillar of Autumn and the vital AI Cortana were secured, leaving him with one final firefight before death. Battle vs. Tyber Zann (by Wassboss) Nobal Six sits on the sniper seat of the falcon, staring at the valley below. Captain Jones sits behind him, cleaning his shotgun and 3 other men sit in the other seats of the helicopter. "So how was your battle with that diamond guy" jones says to six. The Spartan turns his head a little and replies "Nothing i coulden't handle". Jones chuckles quietly and pats him on the back. "Well it's been a long day, time to get back to base and rest". Six is about to replie when the falcon suddenly shakes violently and the soldiers are forced to hold tightly to thier seats. ""What the hell was that" jones shouts and six looks up from his seat and sees that the propeller is on fire. "Looks like we have been hit by something" six says just as a red laser bursts through his seat, narrowly missing him. He looks down and sees a man standing in the canyon below, aiming some sort of gun at the helicopter. Six moves further into the helicopter and grabs an armour lock pad from undernieth the sniper seat. "Whta are you doing" jones says. "I'm gonna go down thier and teach that son of a b**tch who he's messing with" six replies and stands up ready to jump. "Wait" jones shouts and six turns to face him. "Good luck Spartan" he says saluting the armour clad warrior. "You too" six says and with that he leaps from the helicopter. He waits till he is a few feet from the floor before activating armour lock, smashing into the ground with great force. Deactivating his armour ability he gets to his feet, clutching his pistol tightly in hand and faces the attacker. The man doesn't seem to notice him and instead fires another shot at the falcon, striking it's wing. Six raises his pistol and fires at the mysterious assailent, scoreing several hits on his gun arm. The man finally notices him and fires a beam of red energy at him, forcing the spartan to hit the ground. He fires the rest of his bullets at him, but fails to hit the man. He tosses his pistol aside and rolls to the side to avoid another beam of energy. He takes the MA37 off his back and fires at the man who dodges most of the bullets with the sacrifice of his weapon. Tyber drops his now usless weapons and takes out his Customized Rawk chopped special and fires at the spartan, striking him several times in the chest. However the armour holds out and he only manages to take down his sheild. Six unloads the rest of his clip at the crime lord but fails to hit him once. Slinging it back over his back he takes out a frag grenade and hurls it at his adversary but he easily manages to dodge the small blast radius. He hurls a thermal detonator back which six tries jumps out of the way of. However the blast radius of the grenade catches him off guard and he is knocked off his feet by the blast. He slowly gets up, holding his head in pain. He takes out his last weapon; the combat knife, and charges at Zann who takes out his own blade. Six collides with zann, shoulder barging him to the ground. He takes a swipe at his fallen opponent who expertly blocks with his own knife. Tyber then thrusts the kife into six's kneecap but even the vibrating blade can't get through the armour in one stab. Zann instead lunges forward and punches the spartan's helmet with his knife, managing to get the tip of the blade into the armour. Six swats his hand away and goes for a two handed swipe at his opponent, which is easily dodged. Zann spots an exposed bit of neck peeking through the armour and pushes his knife into it, causing six to scream in agony. The crime lord twists it in further, wreching out nerves when he takes the blade out. Six collapses on the floor convulsing, unable to get oxygen into his lungs, till he finally sucumbs to his wounds. Zann kicks his dead corpse and smiles evily before continuing to his destination; Manhatten. Winner: Tyber Zann Expert's Opinoin Tyber won because of his superior weaponry and because his disrupter rifle could get through Six's armour in one shot. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Tetrax (by Wassboss) Tetrax is flying through a valley, searching the ground as he does. He is looking for a weapon that could help the covenent win the war against the humans. He has been hired by the covenent to find this weapon, as they have been told he is one of the best bounty hunters in the universe. Suddenly he spots something sticking out of the ground and flys down to investigate. He lands and walks over to it and pulls it out of the ground. He studies it for a while before concluding this is not what he is looking for and tosses it aside. Suddenly something hits the back of his head, chipping part of it off. 2 minetes earlier Nobal six adjusts his scope before aiming it back at the flying bounty hunter. He has been told by colonel holland to eliminate this threat to the whole human race. He has planted a decoy in the valley hoping to get the bounty hunter off his board and onto the ground where he will be a easier target. He watches as the bounty hunter lands his board and walks over to the decoy weapon. Taking aim with his sniper rifle, he positions the scope for a head shot. He checks his aiming before squeezing the trigger. He watches as the bullet hits it's mark but fails to take down his target. Frowning behind his visor he fires again, this time hitting the diamond skinned alien in the shoulder. Again this fails to injure his target but grabs his attetion. Tetrax dodges another shot from the sniper and spins round and spots the tail tail smoke line, leading from the ground to his easily visable assailent. He sends a barrage of diamond shards at the spartan which stick in the cliff he is crouched on. Tetrax detonates the diamond shards and they blow away they edge of the cliff, causing the spartan to lose fall into the valley below. Tetrax smiles believing his opponent to be dead and starts to walk away. A bullet flies past his head, scraping his cheek and chipping off more of his diamond skin. He turns to find nobal six standing, sniper rifle in hand a few metres behind him. Tetrax fires more diamond shards at him but six jumps to the side, dodging them. He tosses his empty sniper aside and takes out his MA37, jamming a magazine in before firing at tetrax. However the bullets bounce off his chest, doing nothing to him but leaving marks in his chest. Tetrax laughes and fires more shards but they only get stuck in his armour, stopping just before it hits his skin. Six laughes this time and carries on firing his assault rifle untill it runs out of ammo. Taking out his combat knife he charges at tetrax, who transforms his arm into a spike. He swings it at nobal six who dodges it by a hair. He jumps on tetrax and stabs him in the chest reapaetedly but it does nothing to diamond skin. He punches his adversary in the face, sending him flying. He gets up and walks over to his fallen foe who is clutching his face in pain. He picks him up with one hand and holds him above his head, turning his other hand into a spike. Six squerms and tries to get out of tetrax's strong grip but he just can't break free. Tetrax thrusts his spike into six's stomach but it fails to penatrate his armour. He keeps stabbing him but the spartan's armour holds strong and his attempts are futile. Six sees his chance and lashes out with his leg, catching tetrax in the jaw and making him stumble back a bit. Six feels the grip loosen and wriggles out of it. Putting his knife his away he runs back to the spot he fell off the cliff to get his last weapon: the M41. Tetrax recovers from his blow and hops on his board, chasing after the his fleeing opponent. Six almost makes it to his rocket laucher but is struck from behind by tetrax, and crashes to the floor. Fourtunatly he lands right next to the M41 and picks it up. He checks the magazine and sees thier is only one rocket left. Realising he has only one chance at this he turns and sees tetrax heading towards him at an incredible speed. Six waits untill he is too close to dodge and fires the rocket, which sprials towards his enemy. Tetrax tries to dodges it but it is too late and he is blown to smithreens. Six drops the rocket laucher and walks over to the shattered remains of his foe. He picks up the hoverboard and studies it before tossing it aisde. He radio's into holland and tells him his mission is complete and to send a falcon to pick him up. He then lies down in the sun, waiting for his ride to arrive. Winner: Nobal Six Expert's Opinoin Six won because while terax had diamond skin and a regeneration ability it was the firepower that Six was bringing that won him the day. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Halo Warriors Category:Xbox Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Future Warriors